Archives/China/2017/08
Current Theme: Summer Firework Festival Note: all times according to CST |-|30/08 = Important Updates 1. Rare Records Skins "Red Leaf Bonds" Speed Challenge begins! *Duration: 9.4 9:00-9.10 23:59 *Prerequisite: Pass original instance 10th floor 2. "Gather! Fight For Your Cub!" Event New Function! *Newly added Record of Fame, including current server and all server Records of Fame. Reaching 8th rank for all servers and placing in the top 500 are eligible to enter Record of Fame. Entering into the Record of Fame unlocks amazing rewards! *New livestreaming function. Can enter via the "Fight For Your Cub" main interface to watch. Record of Fame also has livestreaming function. *New Red vs White mechanism Duration: Period of Public Support to Support Showdown System will select 2 shikigami daily, onmyoji can support one amongst them. Details ingame. 3. Skin Shop Refresh :New Kairaishi skin "Glass Skirt Feather Blouse" (Illustrator: Alichia) is now available in the Skin Shop. IAP Refresh *September Fortune Bundle Duration: 2017.9.1 0:00 - 2017.9.30 23:59 Price: 30 tamashiidama Contents: Wheat of Autumn avatar frame Daily for 30 days: 20 beads, 1 red daruma, EXP & Gold +15% Limit of 1 5. New Shikigami Strategy Function: Shikigami Comments have been changed to Strategy :Friendly reminder: This can only be seen in the newest version. 6. Shikigami Delegation Additions *Added 100/200/300 stamina Shikigami Delegation missions, highest chance to appear if stamina > 1000. 7. New WeChat share function, invite friends to team up using WeChat :(Currently only supported for forming teams in True Yamata no Orochi) 8. Public Streaming Incoming! :Can watch livestreams from Chat panel button, and also apply to be a streamer (see event). In the support ryou, livestream room can be entered through the livestream proxy. *Logging in for 7 days consecutively gives "Livesteam Gift Bundle" which can be given to streamer. *Stage entrance: Chat -> Livestreaming Lantern *Requirements: Enter the Stage and update depending on version, which gives rewards of 3 Mysterious Amulets. *Mechanism: "Livestream Stage" interface has list of rooms, and enter the theme of choice; Give gifts to favourite streamer which increases room's popularity; Gifts for streamer are converted to charisma, which can be redeemed in Charisma Shop for black daruma, Soul gift box, etc.; Room has different resolution options, as well as audio-only option; Window can be minimized to watch while farming. 9. Added "Hand of God", "Power of Chess" achievements for Game of a Hundred Demons. Experience Improvements #Fight for Your Cub event optimisation: Daily 1st win and 3 winstreak rewards are automatically given after battle; When onmyouji from same support ryou get support shikigami orders, tiny orders will appear on main interface, appearance may be delayed; Support event main interface has livestream panel information, sama can watch the recommend stream. #6-star shikigami/level 15 Soul sharing has cooldown. #Team invite interface will mark invited players to avoid repeated invitations. #Improved team forming process for some instances: when there are 2/+ members in team, battle is automatically initiated after 2 minutes, to prevent team from dispersing. #Regional Kiou challenge interface has share function, to share accomplishment on WeChat or Weibo. #Chat interface close button adjusted to minimized button, has to be tapped to close the interface. #Space's shikigami display improved: tapping "change shikigami" will remove the original shikigami. #Guild wishing interface now has recently wished mark, so onmyouji can easily find their wished shikigami. #Improved Kamaitachi Rare Records Instance "Poem of Summer" 10th floor 3rd round frame. #Bounty Fuuin text description now more detailed, formatting has been improved. #Improved Oumagatoki controls. #Vice/leader will have role marking in front of ID in Guild chat channel. #Bounty Fuuin list of instances where youkai appears now has number displayed. #Improved gear turning animation for auto battle. #Improved Game of a Hundred Demons interface controls before battle, when shikigami attribute details interface is opened, tapping card again closes it, at the same time improving shikigami attribute details interface appearance. #Patched missing SFX for interface. #Changed Soul 4-set effect display for each shikigami, moved to the action bar. #Chat custom picture button has been improved. Problem Improvements #Fixed Ichimoku Ren new skin not displaying talismans and clouds. #Fixed how poison feather effect doesn't proc with multiple Chin. #Adjusted skill proc order of Enma, Komatsumaru, Yamausagi, etc. transformations. Transformation will be calculated before reflect for Hitotsume Kozou, skill effect will no longer take effect if transformed. #Fixed stuttering when entering Hyakki Yakou. #Fixed Courtyard Jizou bosatsu statue display button and details after clicking showing different items. |-|23/08 = Content Updates '1."Gather! Fight for your Cub" event enters People's Support portion!' Duration: 8.23-9.15 12:00-13:00, 20:00-21:30 daily Rules: *When event begins, sama can enter the event through the one true shikigami in the courtyard. *Sama and get points and shikigami orders from battle victories. If suffer a loss, points will decrease but not shikigami orders. Winstreak allows sama to get more shikigami orders. *Number of points determines sama's rank and world ranking. Number of shikigami orders determines the in-ryou ranking. Getting shikigami orders increases total orders for the ryou, affecting the ryou rankings. *When this portion ends, sama's rank, in-ryou ranking, and ranking of all ryou will be calculated and rewards will be distributed. Every onmyouji-sama in the top 100 of each ryou has right to enter the "Support Showdown" portion. Friendly reminder: it will be no longer able to switch the shikigami to support, please settle on a shikigami to support. :During event, Arena will close and reopen at the end of event. 2. Game of a Hundred Demons mechanism improvements *The onmyouji's attributes will be at level 60, goryou and skills will all be maxed in battle, the choice of skills are the same as those currently set for each onmyouji; *After the reset from three losses, added a report which can be shared; *Fixed the sharing function, can now share report to WeChat and Weibo; *Added some animations to the interface. 3. Rare Records Speed Challenge mechanism improvement adjustments *The top 100 players in the challenge will get their respective marks, which will be displayed in their personal spaces; *Expanded rankings so that weekly top 1000 players will get rewards; *Added share function for recordings. 4. Regional Kiou new marks Regional Kiou now has mark function, unlock conditions can be seen in personal space. 5. "I- I like you!" Kappa's Tanabata Confession Plan Duration: 2017.8.28 - 2017.9.10 Tanabata festival is coming, Kappa-kun wants to give his crush Koi no Sei a surprise, please begin preparing presents. Mechanism rules: *Collect 3 kinds of coloured paper to help Kappa fold origami flowers; *Collect red/blue papers from Soul/exploration; *Collect purple papers from bounty； *Getting enough papers helps Kappa fold a paper flower, and gives a random reward; *Finish folding the flowers to trigger "Koi no Sei's response" incident, and get the Great Tanabata Bundle. 6. New IAP The Heat of Summer Pack 3 Duration: 2017.8.23 after maintenance - 2017.8.29 23:59 Price: 648 tamashiidama, limit of once 1000 Orochi Reverse Scales, 1 black daruma, 2 blue daruma, 100K gold 7. Friend Group Treasure Chest: Orchid of Unity Newly added gift. Purchase it with beads then invite a friend to bind, team up with the friend to open the chest together to get great rewards like Orochi Reverse Scales. Every onmyouji can invite others twice, and accept invitation once daily. 8. Skin Shop New Item Ichimoku Ren skin "Blessing of the Wind God" (artist: 根正苗红红领JING) is now in the skin shop. 9. Coupons Giveaway Duration: 8.23 after maintenance - 8.29 23:59 Login everyday gives 1 20% off coupon for any item, purchasing any bundle in the bundle shop allows the coupon to be used to save money, every coupon is one-time so be sure to choose diligently. 10. Secret Scroll Shop's "Voiced Emoji" New Products The 2nd batch of seiyuu-voiced emoji are now available, the new products are Shirodouji and Enma's emoji, if you like them then exchange with the village's secret scroll pupil, the needed materials are still obtainable through the goryou realm, Soul levels, and the tower of awakening. 11. Mitama Box improvement The Soul Box in Shikigami Records has been replaced with "Mitama Presets" functions, it is now more flexible to switch between more sets of Soul. 12. Kuro Mujou Skill Adjustment 1. Death Sentence: An AOE attack dealing 106%/111%/117%/122%/128% attack damage. Damage +50% against targets with health >40%, damage -50% against targets with health <40%. :Designer perspective: Hope this will increase the oppressiveness of Kuro Mujou early on, and lessen the weakness of the damage later on, compressing the vapid period in between. Improvement Adjustments #After reaching African: Beginner, African achievement progress will now display; #Guild system has more rankings； #Kohaku's beginner learning missions "Participate in Arena once" has been changed to "Add a friend"; #Settings have "Don't show illusionary realm" option, which obscures Kaguyahime and Susabi's illusionary realms, instead the effect is seen via the indicators on their heads; #Added quickplay for watching recordings of Soul and Rare Record instances; #Improved Guild wishing interface, players with fulfilled wishes will have their avatar frame darkened; #Improved chat emoji selection experience, only need to swipe a little to scroll through emoji; #Improved mailbox redemption method, adding in "Receive All" function to replace "Delete All"; #Improved Soul strengthening experience, Soul strengthened to +15 are automatically locked; #Hyakki Yakou has Associate Records function, will record the shards of friends invited or being invited; #Improved game announcement interface layout, solving the issue of not seeing maintenance announcement on the interface main page; #Fixed Inugami's "Protect" skill triggering Wanyuudou during counterattack, giving extra turns; #Fixed how in some cases how Aobouzu's "Zen Mind" damage does not reduce according to layers of buddha's light; #Fixed how Kyuumei Neko could not activate "Nine Lives" to revive after dying to reflect from Hitotsume's "Diamond Sutra"; #Fixed the lack of new mail notifications in exploration interface. |-|16/08 = Important Updates '1. "Gather! Fight For Your Cub!" Event Begins' Event duration: 8.18 12:00 - 8.23 12:00 CST *Players level >30 can tap on the paper man in Courtyard to enter support interface and choose favourite shikigami to support (during gathering the choice is not permanent, when support begins you cannot change your fave, limit of 200k ppl to support one shikigami) *There is a dedicated channel in chat to discuss your favourite shikigami *Can check the popularity of each shiki in rankings At end of gathering, support begins which gives a lot of rewards. Arena is temporarily stopped at that time. '2. Skin instance speed challenge begins!' *The target skin instance's rewards are refreshed and difficulty is raised, ranking is determined based on total time to pass *1st target is Youtouhime's. From 8.16 after maintenance to 8.20. ::Can participate if you originally passed Youtouhime's 10th floor. '3. Changed Rank 7 Arena to cardflipping mode' '4. Mystery shop 20% off (10 purchases daily) + 30 free refreshes' Event duration: 8.16 after maintenance - 8.18 '5. New Pack Available in Shop' Heat of Summer Pack 2 Availability period: 8.16 after maintenance - 8.22 Gives 6-star Oboroguruma kekkai card, 50 orochi reverse scales, 50k gold. Limit of 1 purchase daily. New coupon feature, to be released in future. '6. Merchandise Shop open!' Event duration: 8.16 after maintenance - 8.22 Summer gifts available! There are onmyoji-branded t-shirts and other stuff. You can also see teasers for the new figures! '7. New All-Platform Server "Walking Hand in Hand" pre-registration begins!' Rewards are the same as before. '8. Desktop version now available!' Supports official Android/iOS/Dual-platform servers, sub-versions will be available later. '9. New survey to fill (with rewards)' Balance Changes 1. Kachou Fuugetsu *Normal Attack: she uses max of 4 birds to attack, and each bird deals 30% attack dmg, 60% chance for each bird to recover max of 10% of kachou's max hp for ally. She summons 1 new bird when the birds die or at beginning of turn. Birds disappear if she counters or activates passive's resist. *Passive: After she moves there is 20% chance to enter scroll and pull 20%. Also, 30% chance to sacrifice a bird to dispel a ally's hard control. 2. Higanbana *Passive: Each layer of flowers now deals max of ~49% attack damage. *Special: Summons 2 layers no matter the health, shield absorbs 28% of health lost. 6-star compensation: 2 black darumas, 10 mysterious amulets, 1 6-star conversion ticket (30 day limit) 5-star compensation: 200 beads, 3 mysterious amulets, 1 5-star conversion ticket (30 day limit) 3. Aobouzu *Passive: Each layer of light +15% resist for all allies. There is 66% chance to add 1 layer per controlled ally for max of 6 layers. At end of turn, -1 layer, but guaranteed to have minimum of 1 layer. *Special: AOE 199% but damage is now reduced by 10% depending on number of layers. Dispels 2 buffs on enemies. 4. Kairaishi *Passive: 20% chance for damage that is 10% of target's HP, for max of 120% attack damage *Special: Each hit now deals max 67% damage. 5. Kyonshii Ani *Passive: Max of +40% resist. When ally dies, he attacks and stuns the killer. *Special: Coffin now inherits max of 30% of original health and 100% of speed. Also, Kyonshii Ani adds 30% of his own health to averaged over each coffin. Cooldown 2 turns. 6. Shirodouji *Passive: Whenever a enemy dies, he deals a normal attack. *Special: After release, gives a shield lasting for one time, that mitigates all damage once. 7. Kochou no Sei *Special: Dispels 3 debuffs on target, recovers 24% health, and undispellable continuous healing for same amount for 3 turns. 8. Kyonshii Imouto *Special: Summons the Kyonshii Inu Tomato and instantly deals 50% attack damage. Tomato has max 80% of her attack and 100% of her health. When Tomato deals damage it eats a random buff. Tomato is guaranteed to assist her attacks. *Tomato's skills: ::1) Deals 100% attack damage to target and enter bleeding state where they sustain damage +10%, max of +20%. ::2) Use 10% of current health to deal 225% attack damage, cooldown for 3 turns. *Awakened: Whenever a enemy dies Tomato occupies their spot and gets back to full health. 9. Sanbi no Kitsune *Passive: 40% of damage dealt is healed. Crit/dmg not applicable. 10. Heiyou *Special: He takes -40% damage, and 50% chance (+accuracy) to taunt enemies. Base chance +5% with each -25% health. 6-star compensation: 2 black daruma, 10 mysterious amulets, 1 6-star conversion ticket (30 day limit) 5-star compensation: 200 beads, 3 mysterious amulets, 1 5-star conversion ticket (30 day limit) 11. Kudagitsune *Passive: 60% chance to enter bamboo for +60% resist and heal 7% health. *Special: Use 10% of health to deal max 318% damage at a target, and 50% chance to remove 1 onibi during crit. 12. Gaki *Special: Now has 20% (+accuracy) chance to steal a dispellable buff 13. Shinju *Now activates with continuous healing (Kachou Fuugetsu/Kochou no Sei/Hotarugusa) |-| 09/08 = Important Updates 1. pre-prepared pvp - friday/saturday from 21:00-23:00 - go to village -> realm of gathering - outside of pvp time you can still prepare your shikigami - you get rewards for winning 10 matches a week, and extra rewards for 3/6/9/12 milestone, the counter resets if you lose 3 times 2. true orochi - get a mark of the orochi from passing Soul 10 solo, then there's chance true orochi will appear on map - true orochi is located in southwest of Soul - you get rewards from challenging the first time each day - you don't have to finish all 10 floors, but you will get high star Soul and rare avatar frames 3. courtyard animal - make it happy by playing with it (currently the only item is free) - make it full by feeding it sushi (5 stam) - if it's not hungry and not depressed, it will support you in Soul - the first time it supports, it will get you extra Soul, and get growth points - getting enough growth points lets it rank up -> better rewards 4. more iaps - 30 bucks for 1 blue ticket, 10 orochi scales, 10K gold (limited time) - daily cheap iap also has 0.5 h of 100% gold up buff now - daily ticket iap also has 0.5 h of 100% Soul up buff now 5. group chat function - the middle tab in chat - limit of 20 groups, each with 30 ppl - no cost to create 6. shou skill adjustment - can protect 2 people at once and they take 9% of max hp dmg + curse 1 - can curse 2 people at once and they take 90% of extra dmg + protect 1 7. desktop ver soon - just means that you have a version that's optimised for pc, running it will show you a code, you scan the code with the onmyoji client on your phone to login __NOEDITSECTION__